Valkyria Origins
by Golden Truth Bearer
Summary: The Warden and his party are transported through a portal to the modern world of Europa during the second world ere they meet with the Gallian resistance and try to familiarize themselves with that strange new world where magic is just a living myth and technology is way more advanced than in their own world.
1. Prologue

_Valkyria Chronicles and Dragon Age Origins belong to their respective creators. I do claim the story of my fanfiction though._

* * *

 **PROGRESS LOG**

This story has been in hiatus for about a year now, because I was focused on my primary story throughout last year.  
But since my main story _"Holy Grail of the Gods"_ is approaching its closure, I am confident that I will be able to resume this story sometime next year.

* * *

 **GENERIC INFO**

This is my second fanfiction and it's something that I came up with once I finished playing the game **Valkyria Chronicles 1** back in 2015. As of this day I have also played the **Valkyria Chronicles 3** which happens at the same time with **Valkyria Chronicles 1** and I liked it a lot. So, even though it was not planned at first, I am quite certain that the **Nameless** will also be making their appearance in this story, one way or another.

 **FUN FACT**

I realised that all this time the cover image for my story has been Riela from Valkyria Chronicles 3 and not Alicia

* * *

 **TIME AND PLACE OF THE STORY**

The fanfiction take places at the Valkyria Chronicles universe and more precisely a little before the battle at **Naggiar Plains** , the most important battle in **Valkyria Chronicles1**. The prologue contains mild spoilers for both of the games. Also, I decided to change how Alicia discovers that she is a Valkyria in order to better fit it in my story.

* * *

 **Warden's Character Sheet**

 **Sex:** Female  
 **Race:** Elf  
 **Class:** Mage **  
Specializations:** Arcane Warrior/Blood mage  
 **Alignment:** Chaotic neutral.

 **Warden's Party  
**

Warden

Alistair

Leliana (romanced)

Morrigan

* * *

 **Denerim, Fort Drakon, rooftop.**

The Archdemon let out a loud cry of pain as a large fireball from Morrigan's staff f hit him right between the eyes. "Now it's your chance!" The black haired witch shouted at the female gray warden.

Sinseer saw her signal, she strapped her staff her behind her back and pulled out her magical sword, the Spellweaver, from its sheath. White sparks came out of its blade as she poured her magical energy into it. She gripped it tightly with her two hands and charged at the Archdemon. Scattered darkspawns all over the rooftop were glaring at her with bloodthirsty eyes, eager to put an end to her, but her comrades weren't going to let them have it their way.

"Move aside!" Her friend Alistair shouted as he bashed the skull of a hurlock with his shield, knocking it away from her and then finishing it with an overhead swing. "Go, go, go!" The future king of Ferelden encouraged her.

"Maker, guide my hand." Leliana the red haired bard of the party said a short prayer as she shot three flaming arrows in quick succession from her bow. Each arrow found its target and three darkspawn who were charging at Sinseer fell instantly dead on the ground. "Go, my love" She mumbled under her teeth.

Sinseer thanks to the help of her comrades had managed to approach the Archdemon unscathed. The Archdemon was flailing, he was still in pain from Morrigan's spell, she ran up below the beast and with nimble moves she climbed gracefully on its neck, her slim and flexible elvish body made it easier to move around. She grasped her sword with her two hand s and plunged it downwards through its neck impaling it from side to side. "Ar lasa mala revas! *(You are free now)" The sword emitted a radiant blue glow and then it exploded killing the dragon as magical energy enough to destroy a small building was forced upon the dragon's spinal cord smashing it into bits.

The dragon's legs collapsed upon his weight, Sinseer hung on to the dragon's neck to protect herself from the fall. A cloud of dust arose as its body hit the ground. Voices of concern and approaching footsteps reached Sinseer's ears. When she lifted her head, she was still dizzy from the fight, she blinked a couple of times before her vision cleared, the first thing she saw was the face of Leliana crying tears of joy over her, beside her was Alistair with his usual smirk on his face. "We did it…." She said faintly with a small smile on her lips. She looked left and right "-Where's Morrigan?" She asked.

"Hum? She was right behind….Morrigan!" Alistair shouted. Morrigan was on her knees holding her belly. It seemed that she was in great deal of pain.

In the blink of an eye everyone had gathered around her. "Aw, aw…the taint is spreading…argh….the ritual didn't work." She said.

"What? How? Last night, you claimed that the ritual was successful." Sinseer said.

Morrigan gritted her teeth, every word came out with much difficulty. "I thought so too, but I was wrong and now I pay for my foolishness… _cough_ …I must drive away the taint before I lose control of it."

"How will you do that?"

"You'll have to help me. With the elven magic that you were taught by that Elven Keeper we've met, Zathrian t'was his name; you have to create a portal to another dimension and I will channel the taint's essence there. Do you remember how the spell goes?" Sinseer nodded.

Immediately, she unstrapped the dark red dragonbone staff and started chanting a spell in ancient elvish. Morrigan placed her hand on Sinseer's staff and began mumbling an aria. Soon a white whirling vortex appeared on the air in front of the staff. "Now, channel the taint away from your body." Morrigan clenched the staff with her left hand and shortly after a black stream of magical energy started flowing from the tip of the staff inside the portal.

As soon as some of the taint went inside, the portal started twisting. "Keep the portal steady!" Morrigan said in a commanding voice. Sinseer tightened her grip stabilizing the portal for a while, but as more energy went in she lost control of the spell. "Fenedhis lasa! (*Crap)" Sinseer shouted as the portal before her grew larger and larger with each passing second.

"T'is not possible! Run!" Morrigan said distressed.

"What about you?" Sinseer asked.

"It's too late for me. Flee, while you can!" Morrigan shouted as she shoved away Sinseer.

Nobody moved "Idiot! Do you think I can just leave you here after everything we've been through? Alistair, give me a hand." Alistair rushed to help. "If it is any comfort to you, I wouldn't have had a problem leaving you behind, but you know….circumstances force me." Alistair said jokingly.

"Tsk…a fool to the very end." Morrigan snorted as they picked her up.

"Hurry, it's growing bigger." Leliana shouted. They picked up their pace and fast walked towards the rooftop's exit.

"Curses!" We won't make it." Alistair said as he looked behind. The glowing vortex was sucking the world around it. Debris, fallen darkspawn; it even sucked the body of the fallen Archdemon and finally the floor itself.

"Maker, preserve us! " Leliana said as the whirling white disaster caught up with them. They instinctively hugged each other to protect themselves. The white vortex expanded rapidly into a whirling sphere which consumed the upper part of the fort Drakon leaving nothing but dust in its place.

* * *

 _The Elven phrases were taken from Dragon Age Origin wiki._

* * *

 **Gallia, Naggiar Plains, after the first battle.**

"This is lieutenant Welkin Gunther from militia squad seven, we managed to occupy the Imperial base camp, but we are under heavy pressure. The Imperial have a Valkyria and are preparing a counterattack. We need reinforcements, I repeat we need reinforcements to hold the camp. Over! "

"Let's hope the rest of the squads and the army will respond quickly." Alicia mumbled.

"Seriously though, what is this power? This is ridiculous! How can we even beat that monster?" Rosie said exasperated.

"I had heard the rumors, but seeing it in person, it's something else. I never would have thought that a single person could cause so much havoc." Largo said as he lit his cigar. He drew in a breath of smoke and puffed out a small cloud "I'm sure Elle will send help soon."

"But what if our combined forces are not enough to stop her?" Alicia asked worried.

"Let's hope they will be enough to at least slow her down then, until we find a way to stop her." Zaka said, as he jumped off the Shamrock's hull where he was sitting on.

"Alicia! Go gather the rest of the squad and tell them to start repairing the fortifications around this perimeter. This is strategically the best spot to defend the camp."

"Right away Welkin!" Alicia ran off to the camp; without realizing it Welkin was staring at her pigtails moving left and right as she was running, when he noticed something peculiar. Alicia's pace changed, it became slower until she stopped moving and fell on her knees "Alicia!" he shouted. Everyone turned their heads and saw her collapsed on the ground; they ran to her side.

"Alicia! Can you hear me? Are you okay?" Welkin asked her in a panicked voice.

"Sniper?" Rosie asked.

"Couldn't have been, we took care of everyone before we occupied the base and there was no shooting sound. Keep your eyes open!" Largo said in a commanding voice.

"Someone, call a medic." Welkin said. "I'll go" Zaka said and ran off.

"Largo, help me turn her around." Largo nodded. They placed her facing upwards when they saw something unexpected.

"Is that an arrow?" Rosie asked as she pointed at the wooden stick that protruded off Alicia's chest.

"We're here, where is she?" The blonde medic of squad seven arrived along with Zaka and several others squad mates who heard the commotion.

The medic examined Alicia and shook her head disappointed "I can't risk pulling it out! She may bleed to death if I pull it out and her blood starts circulating again. I have to remove it surgically. Put her on the stretcher and carry her inside my tent."

"You heard her! Move out Sevens!" Welkin commanded his squad. "Largo, Rosie, Zaka, organize small teams and send them to scout the surrounding area. The perpetrator couldn't have gotten far."

"Commander! You're not thinking clearly. We are already spread thin. If we send out so many of our soldiers, our position will be compromised." Zaka said in a serious tone, Largo nodded agreeing silently with him

Welkin took a deep breath and exhaled "You're right, but we need to scout again for enemies nevertheless; send only one team of three and tell the rest to be on standby. Reinforcements can't be too far now." Welkin ordered his squad as he watched with sad eyes Alicia being carried away. " _Hang tight Alicia!_ "

* * *

 _With that our story starts_

 _Hope you liked the setting and how I integrated the characters_

 _Don't forget to follow for more content!_


	2. Chapter 1: A new world

**_THIS STORY CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR BOTH THE DAO GAME AND VALKYRIA CHRONICLES SERIES_**

* * *

 _Be sure to leave a review with your opinion on the story and if you like the story,_ _ **FOLLOW**_ _it for more updates._

 _Also, be sure to check out my other fanfiction, a triple crossover between Fate Stay Night/ Supernatural/ Smite_

* * *

 **Naggiar Plains, Gallian camp, War Room.**

The whole Gallian camp was in uproar, the rumor was that an unknown assailant was targeting Gallian soldiers to test new chemicals weapons on them and naturally everyone was worried that they might be next. Squad 1 and squad 5 had arrived and secured the camp along with a dispatch from the regular army lead by major Greenhorn.

Welkin's squad mates were anxiously waiting for him outside the tent to learn more about Alicia's incident. Welkin's proposal was to form a search team and search for the assailant, but the major was downright opposed to the idea of wasting resources for a lowly militia soldier. Welkin made an effort to convince the major otherwise due to the peculiarity of the situation, but it was futile, like most of the army high ranking officers he cared only for the regular army's troops and didn't give a damn about the militia.

"Unless you want to be relieved from your duties permanently lieutenant, I suggest you step outside. There's nothing more to discuss here." The tent's cover opened violently and Welkin walked out obviously angry.

"I guess that didn't go well, huh?" Largo asked rhetorically, Welkin shook his head disappointed.

"Have you told them about the poison that was found on the arrowhead?" Rosie asked, he nodded. "Did you tell them that it wasn't a known poison?"

"I did, I also told them that they may target regular army troops next and that Alicia's may only have been a test hit….He completely ignored me, how can they be so ignorant? What if the Imperials are planning on using that poison as a weapon on the field? By the way, has Zaka's team reported anything?"

"Boss?!"

"Speak of the devil!"

"Boss, you have to come with me. It's important." Zaka said distressed.

"What is it?" Welkin asked.

Zaka approached him, carefully whispered in his ear. "I think we found the assailant or assailants to be precise. There are two of them; women both."

Everyone blinked in shock "Where are they?" Welkin asked.

"Since you told me to keep it quiet, we smuggled them inside your tent and told the other two to guard them."

"Let's go!" Welkin started walking when Zaka grabbed him by the shoulder. "I should warn you! Don't underestimate them. They put up quite a fight before we subdued them."

"You shot them?" Welkin asked.

"No, you told us not to unless it was necessary. But we knocked both of them unconscious. We also carried their belongings with them. A bow and a sword; we stashed them in your chest."

"No guns?" Welkin asked, Zaka shook his head. "Ok, let's go." They all fast walked to his tent.

They entered the tent where Emile and his brother Oscar greeted them "Listen to me, you can't tell about this to anybody, not until I finish questioning them. Okay?" Welkin said seriously and looked each of the siblings straight in the eyes. They nodded. "Nice, you're dismissed, if someone asks me tell them that I'm retiring for the night."

They headed for the exit when Oscar turned around and stared at Welkin. "If they are the ones who hurt Alicia make them pay."

"Yeah, Alicia was like a big sister to us. We grew up our whole lives together In Bruhl and Alicia was always there for us." Emile said in an angry voice.

Largo sighed "Okay kids show's over. Go back to your duties and let the commander take care of it. And remember…."

"Not a word to anyone." The said in unison, Largo smiled and they walked outside.

Meanwhile, Welkin and the other were observing the captives. They found them really peculiar. Everything on them struck them odd. Their clothing, their choice of weapons even their appearance; one of them had pointy ears.

"Zaka, just in what kind of fight did you get into?" Welkin asked.

"They were already like that when we found them commander. The only thing we did was to give them an extra bump at the back of the head just to keep them quiet."

"Hey Boss! They are awake. " Largo said.

Welkin approached them and observed them. One of them had short red messy hair and she was wearing a leather jerkin and a leather skirt. You could tell she had recently participated into a serious fight due to the scratches all over her hands and legs and the dirt on her clothes and face and also the condition of her clothing. And the other one had long dark black hair down to her shoulders and she was wearing a purple robe with embroidered golden wing-designs.

Welkin was momentarily lost in her abnormally large emerald eyes. " _They both seem confident, despite their situation._ "

"What? Are we getting the silent treatment now? I thought you were going to question us." The black haired woman said contemptuously.

"You're here, because you shot my subordinate." Welkin said briskly.

"And why do you think it was us?" The red haired woman asked.

"We found a bow with you and she was shot with a poisoned arrow, so…." Welkin explained.

"Since you already looked through our belongings, then you would have seen that my bow is cracked, I can't fire any arrows with that, it would break in two if I tried. Besides, I have no arrows with me." The red haired woman replied.

"Maybe it cracked afterwards, the thing is someone was shot with an arrow and you were found in the vicinity with a bow in your possession, no matter how I look at it, you're suspects." Welkin said in a confident tone, in an effort to intimidate a confession out of them.

The red haired woman was the one who answered him. "We are…lost. We were forcefully taken from our homeland and we somehow ended up here, wandering. We were looking for a settlement, but instead, we got ourselves into this mess. We are sorry about your friend, but we are not the ones who killed her."

" _Killed? If they were the perpetrator they would have known that Alicia was just wounded. Also, their excuse sounds believable considering their condition, but what if they are lying…._ "

"Just look at us, you can tell from one glance that we are not from here. If we were spies or assassins we would have tried to blend in and not wear so fancy clothes that stand out." The black haired woman said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

Welkin walked away from them and proceeded to discuss the matter with his team " What do you guys think?"

" I don't know boss, their excuse seems rather lame if you ask me." Largo said.

"I'm with Largo in this one. Besides, who uses bows nowadays? Rosie added.

"I agree with the other two, but…maybe, they are telling the truth. I mean what kind of assassin or spy would dress like that." Zaka said.

"Hmmm…." Welkin let out a long sigh. "Release them." He said out loud.

"Are you sure boss?" Largo asked questionably.

"Just so you know, I don't like this." Rosie said disapprovingly.

"We can't keep them here forever. Untie them and I will take full responsibility if anything happens. You two can stay at the refugees' camp."

"As you wish!" Largo walked behind them pulled out his combat knife and with a quick move, he cut their ropes.

"Thank you!" The red haired woman said. "We won't cause you any trouble, we will stay here a few days and then you'll never see us again."

"I will lead you to the refugee camp then." Welkin said.

"Shall we come with you?" Zaka asked him.

"No, it's okay, Take the rest of the day off. You're dismissed." Once his squad mates were out the black haired woman spoke. "That subordinate of yours, was she someone of importance to you?"

"Not was, is!" Welkin said distinctly.

"Is? Then, is she alive?" The black haired woman asked.

"Yes, she's being tended by the doctor as we speak." Welkin said; for a few moments he remained silent as his feelings about Alicia came to surface, but he quickly found his composure. "Follow me and keep a low profile." He said.

They walked through the camp which had calmed down mostly, most of the soldiers were sleeping in the tents and the few of them who were still awake were too busy with themselves to notice them which made their trip easier. They were walking past the infirmary where Alicia was being operated, due to the lack of personnel there was only one doctor inside, Fina, her other two sisters were tending to the wounded from the rest of the squads who were injured during the battle. Welkin heard a single scream of pain from inside. It was Alicia's.

"Alicia!" Welkin shouted and without thinking he barged in, leaving the other two alone. "What happened?" He asked panicked.

"Commander! She suddenly woke up, I had given her a sedative so I could operate her. I was waiting for it to take effect before I started, but it didn't. So, I gave her a bit more and just when I thought it was okay, she woke up. She's in shock. Can you hold her still while I massage her chest, so that her heart rate will return to normal."

The tent's front cover opened violently and the black haired woman stepped in. "Let me handle this!" She said in a commanding tone.

"Hey, who are-" The doctor tried to ask her, but Welkin intervened.

Welkin stepped between Alicia and her and glared at her "Don't even try to touch her." He said in a menacing voice.

"Andraste's sake human! Let me help. You trusted us enough to untie us, I can save her, trust me." She looked him right in the eyes, her bright emerald eyes reflected his, a long moment passed before Welkin backed off and made way, she rushed to Alicia's side and put her hands atop of her chest. Her palms glowed a soft green.

Welkin was about to grab her hand when he saw the light, but a hand from behind stopped him. It was the other woman who shook her head in a way that told him. " _Trust her._ "

"That should be enough." She wiped the sweat of her forehead and then grabbed with one hand the arrow protruding from her chest and with the other one she pressed her down. The medic was watching her in awe. "Now for the hard part. Hey, you! Come here and press the wound once I pull the arrow."

"But she may bleed to death, if you pull out the arrow without the proper medicine for her blood flow." The doctor objected.

"No she won't, I managed to slow down her blood flow, but I still want you to apply pressure to the wound." The doctor put up puzzled face, but in the end she agreed.

"One, two, three!" She forcefully pulled out the arrow with a swift move and a small stream of blood gushed out, splashing her on her face. "Press on it!"

Welkin watched with half breath the bandages pressed on Alicia's chest turning red really fast and he panicked. He saw that the black haired woman had started chanting something in a language which he didn't understand. "What is she doing?" he asked the red haired woman beside him.

"What she does best, saving people." She replied smiling

Alicia's body was bathed in a soft blue light, her breathing slowed down and her spams stopped, she was stabilized. " _Phew_ …you can stop pressing on her now."

The medic pulled away the bandages and looked at the wound. "I don't believe it. There's nothing here. How? What did you do? Even ragnite doesn't have such immediate healing effects. The only ones who I can think of with such a powerful healing factor are—"

"Valkyrias, just like the one we faced earlier." Welkin cut in. "You two have some explanations for me."

" _Sigh,_ that's why I told you not to use your magic unless it was absolutely necessary. Now, we're stuck here." The red haired woman said, shaking her head disappointed.

"Oh, relax Leliana, at least they know, we're not enemies now. Besides, we're stuck here for the exact same reason, if you had let me use my magic on those soldiers we wouldn't be here now. And you!" She turned to face Welkin "You actually owe us now that we saved your friend. You should let us go." The black haired woman said.

Welkin blinked surprised at the change of their tone of voice. "I can't let you go after what I've seen. I have questions for you."

"And what happens if you don't like the answers?" She asked.

"We won't execute if that's what you're asking, but you might have to stick around a little longer."

"Figures…" She brushed her black hair out of her eyes. "Ok, ask away."

"Not here, we should return to my tent. Doctor, take care of Alicia and notify me the moment she wakes up." Welkin said, as he headed towards the exit. "By the way, how should I call you?"

"You can call me Leliana." The red haired woman said.

"And you may call me Sinseerelle or Sinseer for short."

"I'm Welkin, commander of the squad seven of the militia. Come with me please." Welkin said.

After a small walk, they were again back inside his tent. "Tell me now, who are you? And what job did you really have near our camp?"

Leliana was the first to speak "We said to you that we were forcefully taken from our homeland and we ended up here, yes? We didn't lie, but there are a lot more to it."

"I'm listening." Welkin said and crossed his hands

"I will tell you, you have to promise me not to freak out and not to interrupt me ok?" Sinseer said; Welkin nodded and she started explaining him about how they ended up here.

What Welkin learnt was literally jaw dropping material; With Valkyrias and their powers, he could deal with, that one about parallel worlds, dragons, darkspawns, mages, knights and other fairytales' content were too much for him, but he had seen it, that magic of that other world, he had seen it with his own two eyes, it was that magic that saved Alicia and for that he was thankful. He decided to just accept it and not overthink it.

"Hey!" Sinseer waved her hand in front of his face to draw his attention. He snapped back to reality. "I'm sorry, it's that all this was too much for me."

"Don't apologize, it was the same for us when we realized that we ended up in another universe." Leliana said.

"And how did you deal with it?"

"We're used to nasty surprises, we met quite a few in our journey, so we adapted quickly to the situation." Sinseer said.

"I see… Normally, I would have to hold you and deliver you to my superiors "When he said that both Leliana and Sinseer exchanged glances. "But since you saved Alicia, you're free to go. Also, I didn't have the chance to say it before, but thank you for saving her."

Sinseer blushed a bit. "You're welcome. I have a question though, about Alicia if you don't mind."

Welkin looked at her curious. "Question?! Ok ask."

"Has Alicia displayed any strange powers?" Welkin and even Leliana were surprised to hear such a thing, meaning that only Sinseer had noticed that something was off.

Welkin frowned "Strange powers?" he repeated, looking at her suspiciously.

"How should I say it? When I used my magic to heal her, I didn't have to use a spell, I just poured my magical energy inside her and she healed herself. I cast only one spell; At the start to slow down her blood flow, but it wasn't me who closed her wound, she did it herself, that blue light she emanated wasn't my doing. That's why it struck me curious, maybe magic exists here in this world in a more primitive form. You mentioned before about some people called Valkyrias and their healing powers, maybe those people are related to us mages, maybe Alicia is one."

Welkin jumped on his seat. "Alicia's a Valkyria? No, it can't be. Valkyrias were said to be extinct, except for that one the Imperials have, there exists none other. No, it has to be something else. Maybe, you're wrong."

"I'm sorry, but she is rarely wrong when it comes to magic, she is a prodigy when it comes to magic stuff." Leliana said.

"What are those Valkyrias' myth exactly?" Sinseer asked.

"The short story is that once upon a time two major civilizations, the Valkyrur and the Darcsens clashed. According to historians, the Darcsens wanted to enslave the people and be the absolute rulers and the Valkyrur came later as saviors of the world. They fought off the Darcsens using their magical powers enhanced by their special armaments, their lance and their shield. The Darcsens knew they were losing the fight, so in a last desperate effort they used a super weapon and burned a whole continents to the ground, in the end the Valkyrur managed to defeat them, but their own kind came to extinction. That happened over two thousand years ago and all this time there were no records of any Valkyrias, what's why everyone considered them a myth rather than history, up until now at least." Welkin explained them.

"And just how powerful that Valkyria is anyway?" Sinseer asked.

Welkin took a big breath and exhaled. "She single handedly destroyed two regiments of the regular army along with two of our militia squads."

"So, they have you pinned down. But if I'm correct and Alicia is a Valkyria you may fight them back." Leliana said.

"That would never happen!" He said in a strict voice. "I could never do this to Alicia, if words gets around that she's a Valkyria then she…they will turn her into a human weapon. She will be used to play the power games of the higher ups and fight for them, she will have no more freedom than a slave."

"I see, I didn't know that you feel that way for her. I should have known better before saying something so insensitive. I'm sorry." Leliana apologized.

"Don't worry, we won't say anything. We'll leave right away and you won't see us again. Only the three of us would know about it and only you could reveal it should you choose that it is wise." Sinseer reassured him, then she turned her gaze to Leliana. "Shall we be off then?" She nodded at her.

"Your belongings are over there." Welkin pointed at his chest beside the entrance. Head south from here, that way you would avoid the war. The next big battles will occur to the north. Take this too." He said and pulled out a knapsack from below his desk. "It's my emergency backpack. It has provisions for about a week, since you are two, it will last for about four days, but I trust you will be able to get by. I'm sorry for not letting you stay in the refugee camp after all."

"It's okay we understand and good fortune to your battles." Sinseer said and walked outside the tent with Leliana.

They were almost outside the camp when they passed behind one large tent, it was the major's tent. They heard angry voices from inside. "How is this possible? Are you sure the report is correct? If it's wrong, you will regret it."

"Sir, I confirmed it with the whole detachment. The imperial have more than one Valkyria!" When they heard the word Valkyria, they froze in place and got closer to listen.

"And why are you so sure that she is a Valkyria?" The angry voice spoke again.

"Yes sir, definitely! She managed to force a whole scouting party to retreat without even using her valkyrian weapons."

The angry voice started swearing loudly, losing any shred of patience he had before. "Are you militia completely useless?! How did she manage to destroy you without her weapons?! "

"Sir, she had different powers from the other. She threw fire and electricity from her hands. And our bullets didn't even reach her. They were being deflected meters away from her."

Glass shattering followed his reply. "Damn it! General Damon won't like this. Tell me, how does she look like, we have to know how she looks, so we could keep the army safe, in case she decides to target us."

"Yes sir, she was average size, short black hair edged with a fringe to her left eye, hazel eyes and also her clothes..."

"What about them?"

"She wore strange clothes. Never seen anything like that before sir. She was not wearing an Imperial outfit like the other Valkyria."

"What she was wearing then?"

"Black pants, black leather skirt with a split and black feathers attached to it and as for her top, I don't really know how to describe it…." the soldier hesitated.

"What's the matter private? You've been really detailed up until now."

"Well, it's somewhat difficult to describe it…It was deep crimson blouse-like with a really, really low cut up front and a black bra."

"Are you kidding me soldier? Who in their right minds would walk around like this in the middle of a war?" The angry voice shouted.

"Sir, I was the first to see her roaming around our camp. I thought she was a refugee at first, but when I approached she became aggressive so I defended myself, she took me out quickly, but I'm sure that what I told you about her is true, I took a pretty good look at her , before passing out."

"Do you know at least what direction she fled to?"

"The others told me that she ran towards Ghirlandaio fortress."

"Imperial territory, there no doubt, she's one of them. I have to alert the higher ups. You! Get out of here and also make sure they bring me another bottle of wine. And also clear up the broken glasses before you leave."

Sinseer and Leliana walked away from the tent. "It has to be her don't you think so?" Leliana asked.

"I think so, the description fits perfectly also I can't think of anyone else more suitable than Morrigan when it comes to terrorizing people this way." Sinseer said chuckling.

"Hehe...indeed, she has her own unique way. So, what do you think we should do?"

"Hmm… That man said that she went towards a fortress. Do you think she went inside or she kept wandering?"

Leliana thought about it for a while and replied. "Knowing her I would bet on the second."

"Under normal circumstances I would too, but these are not normal. I think she already knows we're not in our world. In her position if I was alone I would stay with people here until I get a grasp of the situation and then make my move." Sinseer said.

"Well, it's a risk!" Leliana said briskly.

"I think we should stay with them here for a while. Back in Welkin's tent I think I saw some papers that were saying 'Operation _Ghirlandaio'_. My gut tells me that our friends here are soon going to assault that fortress and we would be there. If Morrigan is inside I will make sure that she notices our presence before the battle and I will signal her to prepare for a quick escape."

Leliana smirked. "Have I told you that I love it when you make such decisions all by yourself? Is there any reason why you keep asking our opinions, since in the end you do whatever you want? Like when we were about to embark in the Deep Roads and you were roaming around Orzammar hunting nugs for that nug breeder."

Sinseer reminisced the event with a smile. "Ah that! Yes, it was a quite stress relieving activity. We had travelled one week through the snowy mountains and they wanted us to wander off as soon as stepped inside. Hell no! Everyone deserves a break from time to time. Besides, that turned out quite well for you too. I brought you a present remember?"

Leliana chuckled "How could I forget it? Schmooples! I wonder, how he's doing. I hope that Sandal is taking care of him properly. To hell with it! Let's do whatever you want, we got as far thanks to your judgement."

"Hey, I'm pretty good right?" Sinseer said with a smug smile on her face.

"Yes, you are. Now, come here. Before we go and tell our friend that we're staying we should find a quiet place away from prying eyes to make ourselves presentable. I think I saw the baths on our way out, nobody would be inside at this hour. Just the two of us" Leliana smiled impishly at her.

She smiled back at her. "Oh I know what you mean. All this dimensional journey made me so hot and sweaty. I think I need a bath."

"What are we waiting for then?" Leliana grabbed her from the wrist and dragged her through the camp; there was no one around whe they arrived at the baths. They spent the next couple of hours in there bathing, among other things they did to each other.

Sinseer stepped outside of the tub bare-naked and stretched her limbs. She then turend around and faced Leliana who was still in the tub. "So, shall we go announce our friend now that we will be staying a little bit longer?"

"I'm sure, he's ll be delighted..." Leliana asnwered with a small chuckle.


	3. Chapter 2: Senior Warden's fate

_I'm really sorry about those slow updates, but I have been busy with university and my other fanfic. I decided to release smaller chapters for this fanfic, hopefully I will manage to publish more updates than before._

* * *

 **Fort Ghirlandaio, dining room.**

Ghirlandaio fort was a military fort designed for the sole purpose of holding off enemy attacks, thus luxuries were rarely seen inside, but this changed when the fort fell under the Imperials half a year ago by Maximillian, crown prince of the Imperial kingdom and leading marshal of the Imperial forces at the Gallian invasion. He immediately ordered renovations fit for a king since he intended to make this fortress his home-base. Not only he reinforced even more the nearly impervious walls of Ghirlandaio, building outposts and gun bunkers around it he completely reworked the interior as well. He renovated one whole floor which was unused before and inside he built his own little palace; it contained the chambers for his generals and him, a war room, a big hall where he and his generals passed whatever leisure time they had and a large dining room which could hold up to thirty persons. Like every night at 8 pm he was having his dinner alongside one of his general Radi jaeger. They were eating a traditional imperial dish, called Labskaus; A dish made from corned beef, herring, mashed potatoes, and beetroot, served with a fried egg and a pickled cucumber. The time was casually passing when the door knocked twice.

"Come in" Maximiallian said in his usual emotionless voice.

"Your Majesty, General Bles has returned from the field, she's waiting to give her report outside."

"Tell her to come in." Maximillian replied.

"Yes my liege." The messenger ran off and after a while general Selvaria Bles entered the room.

She walked in a fast pace towards Maximillian and when she arrived before him, she knelt and bowed her head. "Greetings my lord, I'm sorry for interrupting your meal. I'll be quick."

"Speak Selvaria."

"Everything went according to plan, the enemy general sent us his forces on a full frontal assault as you predicted that he would do. With my powers I eliminated them all. However, we lost our frontline camp, one squad from the Gallian militia slipped by while I was fighting off the rest of the army. Due to that I was forced to withdraw our forces further inwards, to our second line defensive camp."

" _Phew_ …seems to me that you barely escaped out of there Selvaria, I bet it was those lads from squad 7 who managed to fool you like they did before in the desert ruins." Jaeger said jokingly. Selvaria gave him an angry glance.

"No matter, they suffered extreme casualties. They won't be able to hold the camp they took from us. We will keep pressing them, Selvaria, you will lead the assault again. I leave the time and the manner of the assault to your judgement. You're dismissed."

"As you command my liege, I will organize the army and we will march again in two days from now." Maximillian didn't respond to her, instead he continued his dinner as if nothing happened.

"Selvaria, won't you join us for dinner, you must be hungry after fighting all day?" Jaeger asked her.

"I will take my dinner in my chambers, tell Lieutenant Oswald to bring it there in an hour." Jaeger nodded at her and she left the room.

"I'm finished here, will you join me later for a game of goe*, Maximillian?"

"I have work tonight." He answered flatly.

"Ok, guess I'll have to settle with Lieutenant Oswald again. But I'd like to play against you sometime, for a better challenge that is." Maximillian remained silent and Jaeger realized he wasn't in mood for chit chat, so he left.

"Good night!" he said as he walked towards the exit.

On his way to the hall, he met with Lieutenant Carl Oswald, Selvaria's newest aide. "Ah Lieutenant, I was looking for you. Selvaria wants you to bring her dinner to her room in an hour or so."

"Sir! I was looking for you too. I have a report."

Jaeger looked at him curious. "What kind of report?"

"My men captured a man snooping around our second line camp."

"And why do you tell me this?"

"Actually sir, I was on my way to give general Bles my daily report, but I thought that you should know about that one too. This man is not from around here. He was wearing medieval armor and was claiming to be from some country named Ferelden. I honestly don't know how he ended up there. "

"Ferelden? Ferelden? I think I've heard that word a long time ago, but I can't place it in my head. Are you sure he didn't say Fhirald?"

"I'm not sure sir, they told me he resisted arrest; he tried to fight our modern military rifles with his sword, he jumped right into the fray fearless for his life and they had to knock him out unconscious. One of them hit him on the jaw and he couldn't speak clearly afterwards."

"Obviously a madman, but he seems interesting. I'll go take a look at him. Where is he locked?"

"In the fort's dungeon. I don't think you'll make much sense though. He spoke of things out of fairytales. Darkspawns, archdemons, dragons and that kind of nonsense."

"Fairytale huh…anyway nice talking to you Lieutenant and don't forget to bring Selvaria her food. You know how women act on empty stomachs."

"Unfortunately, I know about the General's reaction when it comes to empty stomach." Lieutenant answered without thinking, Jaeger laughed heartily and Lieutenant blushed from embarrassment. Jaeger left whistling a tone he had long time to sing.

* * *

 **Fort Ghirlandaio, dungeon.**

"You just activated my trap card!" The first jailor shouted out loud to his friend.

"What are talking about?"

"I don't know! I always wanted to say this when I… _Ba du tss…_ I reveal my winning hand! Straight flush, now pay up!" He said with a smirk on his face.

"Are you two lads having fun?" A voice spoke from behind.

"Ge-general Jaeger! What a pleasant surprise! We were just having a short break. We were going straight to work right now." The first guard answered stuttering.

"It is just as he says sir. We're going now."

"Before you return to your duties and for me to forget this unfortunate incident, you would have to do me a small favor." Jaeger said with a smile on his face. "Right kids?"

"Y-yes sir, what do you want us to do?"

"A little birdie told me that you got a new prisoner today. I heard he was kind of strange, so I decided to see him. In which cell is he?"

"Ah! The new one we put him in the lower cell, because he was doing too much noise and wasn't letting the other prisoners to sleep and was distracting us from our duties." The second guard replied.

Jaeger smirked "Your duties huh? You better get back to those and don't tell anyone that I was here or…"

"Yes sir!" They said in unison as they put on their helmets and walked outside.

"Now then, let's see what our friend has to say."

Jaeger walked down one floor and afterwards followed the snoring noise that came from one of the cells. He approached the bars and looked inside he saw blonde man in prisoner rags sleeping soundly. He was blinking his eyes. " _Must be dreaming…pity he won't sleep more to see the rest of the dreaming._ Hey! Wake up!" The man twitched to the sound of his voice. "You! Fhiraldan!" The prisoner's eyes opened wide.

"Huh?! Who's there? What did you just say?"

"Sorry for waking you up. I'm General Radi Jaeger, One of Lord Maximilian's Drei Stern*. Though, I'm pretty sure that all these are nonsense to you since you never heard of them before."

"You're right, all these make zero sense to me. They only thing they did was to increase the headache your soldiers gave me."

"Ha, ha! Excuse them, for most of the lads here it's the first time they go to war. They tend to get a little intense if they see someone who they don't recognize. It's good though, better overcautious than dead." A few moments passed staring at each other in silence. "Speaking of dead, you're lucky they didn't put a bullet in you. I was told you were wearing an armor, but even an armor can't block a full magazine from a machine gun." Silence again. "You don't speak much huh? At least, can you tell me your name?"

"Alistair." He said flatly.

"So Alistair, what were you doing inside our camp? Didn't you know that we're in war and we don't take refugees? We're the ones invading here."

"I'm no refugee and I didn't know you were in war I was just wandering around and when I saw a human encampment I approached. If I knew this would happen I would have never come closer."

"Heh, it would probably be better for both of us." Jaeger said with a smug smirk.

"Both of us?" Alistair asked baffled.

"Well, you may not know, because you would probably be grade schooler back then, but I was once a Phiraldan General. My origins are Phiraldan, I am Phiraldan and the only reason I joined the Empire was to ensure a better future for my homeland, our homeland."

Alistair stared at him suspiciously. "I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I'm not from around here. I'm Fereldan, born and raised. I was looking for my companions and I ended up to your encampment."

"There's no need to tell me that fairytale you told the others. I already know how it ends. The mighty Grey-Wardens save Ferelden from the Archdemon and his darkspawn and restore peace. It's an ancient Phiraldan myth which was later published in books and there are several editions. For instance, the hero warden was a woman according to the myth, but later they published a version in which the warden was man and others editions describe him as short man with beards or a short young woman with pointy ears. My father used to read the original to me every night when I was a kid and he was whistling every time that same tune." Jaeger began whistling nonchalantly, but he stopped as soon as he saw Alistair serious face.

"That's the Grey-Wardens hymn, how do you know it? No scratch that, you said that is a fairytale. It can't be I was just living this a few hours ago."

Jaeger smiled awkwardly. "You must have cracked your skull more than I thought lad. I came here because I thought that whoever was telling those things was probably another Phiraldan and I wanted to speak with a compatriot, but it seems you have lost any sense of logic. I'm sorry for disturbing you, good-"

Alistair interrupted him. "The Grey-Wardens! They were led by a woman, long black hair, cocky, kind of free spirit, with a strange sense of justice and supernatural powers. They travelled all around Ferelden, gathering an army which they alter used to battle the Archdemon and his darkspawn."

"Wow! You do know the tale inside and out, even I don't remember such details. But why tell me all these?"

"Because that's no fairytale. That was mine and my friend's journey I just described. And that book you said, I don't know the first thing about it or that country you said you are from ,but I do know its contents and it's an awfully strange coincidence to learn that a book was written about us. Such books are written by historians years after what happened, that means we're in the… excuse me, what year is it?"

"We're in year 1935."

" _No named year! * What is going on? Where did we end up this time? Or more precisely, when?_ "

"Hey! Are you okay? You look pale." Jaeger asked concerned.

"Ye-Yeah, I'm alright. I just felt a little dizzy all of a sudden. All these memories flooded my mind all at once and I was overwhelmed for a moment."

"What memories?"

"I can't remember. They were fleeting. The only thing I can say for sure is that I remember my name, I remember how to use a sword, that fairytale and that I'm also a Phiraldan like you!"

Jaeger peered at him, but couldn't figure out if he was lying or is he was telling the truth; his face was a mixture of frustration, tiredness and confusion. "Look, I may be able to get you out of here and find you a post inside the fort to work for the time. And we'll see what we'll do once your memory returns."

"You'll do that much for me. I-I don't know what to say. Thank you!"

"I want from you to lay low and don't draw too much attention to yourself." Alistair nodded. "Now get some sleep, I'll send tomorrow for someone to pick you up." Jaeger turned around and walked up the stairs leaving Alistair alone in the cold dungeon.

" _Phew_ …That worked quite well. I have to thank Sinseer for all these card games she played with me, I hope my poker face was good. Something bad is going on and I need to figure out what, before I take any further action."

* * *

 _Goe: It is a board game involving two players, that originated in ancient China more than 2,500 years ago. It was considered one of the four essential arts of a cultured Chinese scholar in antiquity. The emperor of ancient Chine demanded that all his General know how to play this game as a necessary part of their rank._

 _Drei Stern: The Drei Stern (also known as the Triumviri) were a group of highly skilled Imperial generals under the command of Prince Maximilian, tasked with overseeing the Imperial invasion of Gallia._

 _Named year: In Dragon Age universe it was common to name each passing century. The Chantry calendar measures time in "Ages". The current one is the Dragon Age, while the period before was the Blessed Age. Each Age lasts approximately a century and there have been nine so far. For instance the year the Dragon Age Origins game is taking place is_ _ **year 9:30 Dragon**_


	4. Chapter 3: An elf's quirks

_I've added a few more lines in end of the first chapter, because I've re-read it and I thought that it was ending a bit abruptly. It's nothing important, just some details for better closure._

* * *

 **Gallian camp, militia's war room.**

Inside the war room there were fewer than usual militia squad commanders , six out of ten and their Commander, Captain Eleanor Varrot, a first Europan war veteran .

"I called you here today, to brief you about the plans of our army." Captain Varrot said in her usual formal voice. "I know the heavy casualties we, militia have suffered today in our battle yesterday; four militia squads were utterly destroyed by the enemy Valkyria, there was only a sole survivor, Lieutenant Landzaat."

"Commander, is Faldion ok?" Welkin asked.

"He's still being treated as we speak. He lost his whole squad, he was in shock when we found him. It took hours to calm him down and give him medication."

"When can I go visit him?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know, until the doctor say he's okay…I guess. What I called you here today was to inform you about our next battle plan. According to the higher ups, we should push the Imperials even further back and then go straight for Ghirlandaio."

"This is crazy, how will we do that?! That Valkyria will decimate us all." The commander of squad six answered angrily.

"I told them, several times it's crazy! I tried everything to convince them not to send more of our armies straight at her, but I couldn't change their minds; even after all these loses we suffered yesterday." Captain Varrot lost her cool for a moment, letting her emotion of anger reveal itself.

"And what do they want us to do exactly?" Welkin asked.

"They want us to take the last camp and then the regular army will launch an attack on Ghirlandaio with a train packed with explosives. The railroad from this camp continues to the second one and from there it goes as far as the fort's main courtyard."

"So they intend to blow up the main door and the front wall. Will they at least give us some of their regulars?" Commander of squad four asked.

Captain Varrot shook her head frustrated. "They expect us to go in and weaken the Valkyria as much as we can then they intend to take her down with the tanks."

"Another suicide mission!" Commander of squad six complained.

"The plan is as follows, squads four and six will attack from the east and act a decoys, then as soon as you draw their attention squads eight through ten will attack the camp from the west. And lastly squad seven will attack the camp head on, capture it and proceed to clear any remaining strugglers. Since you are the only squad with tanks now, this role falls on your shoulders Welkin. The rest of our tanks were destroyed in the battle yesterday."

"I understand, The Edelweiss and the Samrock will do their best." Welkin answered.

"That will be all, you are dismissed for today, prepare your squads today. The assault will start tomorrow at zero six hundred hours _* (06:00 am)_."

Welkin exited the tent and walked to his tent when he heard a voice calling him. "Woo-hoo!" It was Sinseer.

Welkin smiled at her awkwardly, as soon as she was within range she grabbed her and dragged her behind a tent. "Oh! You do like that stuff huh? Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm taken, but if Leliana doesn't have any objections, we can settle it sometime… the three of us." She smiled impishly.

"That wasn't my intention!" He said outright, blushing a little in the process. He backed away from her and shook his head frustrated. "Wasn't it enough that you two decided to stay here without asking me, don't go around the camp _woo-hooing_ me? You do know that you stand out like a sore thumb?"

"Huh? I even wore one of your outfits to blend in. It looks good on me doesn't it?" Sinseer asked as she did a full 360 degrees turn.

"The suit isn't enough, you have to cover those ears too! They draw too much attention."

"If we were back in my world and you said that I would probably smack the crap out of you. But considering the circumstances and the fact you're helping us, I forgive you. The pointy ears are a trait of my people, we are called elves in my world. The elves of my world are pretty much what those Darcsen people you mentioned. Slaves to those in power and always mistreated."

Welkin gulped down. "I'm sorry for bringing that up then, but you really need to calm down. We were ordered to battle tomorrow. If we win, then it is Ghirlandaio next, where you said that this friend of yours might have taken refuge, though I doubt it. What was her name again?"

"Morrigan! And that's good news. I thought we would be stuck here for a while. By the way when can you get us our weapons back?"

Welkin frowned his eyebrows. "Your weapons? Since you decided to stay I have to hold on to them until the battle tomorrow. A woman wandering around the camp with a sword will draw the wrong type of attention."

Sinseer scratched her head. "Hmm… you're probably right, but I want my sword during the battle, I won't be nearly as effective without it."

"I'll see what I can do about the sword. But Leliana would probably be better off getting a normal rifle. Letting her carry a bow would make my crew nervous considering what happened yesterday to Alicia."

"Rifle?!" Oh! You mean those things you guys carry around. But that's a melee weapon, Leliana isn't used in fighting with heavy weapons. She'll be better with a dagger in worst case scenario."

"Melee?" Welkin seemed skeptical for a moment. "Ah right! You still haven't seen how a rifle works. Come with me to the shooting range." Sinseer followed him curious.

At the shooting range, much to Sinseer's surprise they found Leliana using one of the rifles. "Hey you!" She greeted them, she was too wearing a Gallian militia outfit, Welkin thought it would be better not to learn how she got, so he remained quiet. "You can't believe how amazing this weapon is. Such power, such speed, such penetration it makes my bow looks useless in comparison!" She said excited.

"Who gave you a rifle?" Welkin asked surprised.

"A sweet little girl from your squad named Aisha, I told her if I could practice my shooting skills with her rifle since mine was broken and I was waiting to be issued a new one."

Welkin sighed. "That girl..."

"Please, don't' be mad at her. I told her I was your squad's newest recruit and I wanted to do some target practice. She was looking so innocent when she gave me her weapon."

"I'm not mad, but I'll scold her….mildly, for giving her weapons to strangers."

"Enough of that? Tell me Leliana, what is this rifle doing exactly?" Sinseer asked impatiently.

"Basically, whatever a bow does, it is shooting small iron projectiles, called bullets; it shoots though with far greater velocity, accuracy and power than a bow or even a crossbow, if we had one of these in our travels, our battles would have been so much easier. And I wouldn't have rough hands from all the bowstring's cuts I've experienced." Leliana eloquently explained, chuckling at the end; her knowledge of guns surprised Welkin, considering that an hour ago, she didn't even know what those things were.

"So, how do you shoot?" Sinseer asked.

"Here let me teach you. First you hold it like this, you put your hands like this and…your finger here. Aim at a dummy target and pull the trigger."

"Ok…" Sinseer said hesitantly, anxious to see what will happen if she would pull the trigger. And the she did. Unprepared as she was, the rifle grazed her right ear as it was thrown back from the kickback force and her ears started buzzing. "What infernal thing is that?" She said as she tossed it down.

"Oops! Heh…I forgot to tell you about the kickback!" Leliana said, putting on an awkward face.

"Kickback?"

"Yes, like a crossbow…though, on most crossbows it is hardly noticeable, but all firearms even the smallest ones have kickback and the bigger the gun the more impactful it will be when it fires."

"You have learnt a lot about our weapons Leliana! Not only you shoot a rifle like a veteran, but you know terminology too!" Welkin remarked surprised.

Leliana giggled. "Thank you! Well, I have no arrows and my bow is cracked, so I have to learn how to use that thing fast; better safe than sorry, yes?" Welkin nodded.

"Let's see…" Sinseer mumbled as she picked the rifle from the ground. She took aim and did, just like Leliana had instructed her before, but unfortunately her second try ended up as a failure, missing the dummy by a lot, the third and the fourth one had similar fate and her fifth shot managed to graze the dummy's legs, then she had to reload the rifle and she didn't know how, so he threw it to the ground in a fit of rage.

"Heheh..." Leliana let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Sinseer asked irritated.

"Nothing. It's just that is the first time, I see you fail at something so miserably."

"And you feel like you should mock me?" Sinseer asked offended. "Do you think it is alright to step on me when I failed to succeed at something I've tried for the first time? And trample my hopes of success. I'm sorry to burst your bubble, but nobody's perfect, not even me."

"Oh, come on, stop trying to win Welkin's sympathy, we both know you're doing it on purpose." Leliana stared at her with a strict expression on her face.

Sinseer held off for some time, before bursting into laughter. "You were really trying to win me over?! And I was ready to step in to defend you." Welkin said as he realized her deception.

"She does that all the time for fun. At first, I even felt bad about some things I've said to her and went to apologize to her."

"Ah! Yeah! I remember that, it was just after we had left Lothering and you had decided to come with us. I had to do it to test you!" Sinseer said with a smirk.

"As you can see, it is another one of her quirks! She usually does it to people who don't know her well enough, to know that she's toying with them." Leliana complained, shaking her head in exasperation.

"Listen here, tomorrow we're going into battle, if you cannot concentrate and get serious don't even think of coming with us. I won't risk my squad's integrity just because you are an air head." Welkin said in a strict, commanding voice. Sinseer put on a sad face, implying she was offended.

"Tsk…such a hard ass. Ok, ok I get it. No more jokes. If you don't die out on the field, you'll die of boredom." She picked up the rifle she had dropped before and tossed it at Welkin. He caught it ungracefully with his two hands. "I'm going for a walk." She said and disappeared behind some tents.

Leliana and Welkin stood there watching the place where she stood a moment ago. "I didn't mean to offend her. It's just that the fate of my homeland is in our hands. I've already lost my sister and nearly lost Alicia. I can't afford any more mistakes."

Leliana took a breath and exhaled slowly, before she started talking. "We already told you that we fought a great battle before we ended up here, yes?" Welkin nodded. "As the day of our final battle drew near she had become insufferable, even for me. I believe it was from the stress which was getting to her. Just like you, the fate of a country was on her shoulders and failure was not an option. We knew what she was going through, so me and the others decided to speak to her."

"And? Did she open up to you?"

Leliana shook her head "Unfortunately no, it became worse, but only for a short time." Welkin looked at her curious. "As time passed, I think she understood our concerns and tried to improve her behavior. She even helped each of us with some of our personal affairs. That bow you confiscated, it belonged to my former mentor. Sinseer killed with her own hands, because she had sent assassins to kill me. "

"Why are you saying me all this anyway?" Welkin asked.

"I'm just trying to make you understand that she's not the fool she appears to be. She can be a nuisance from time to time and a big pain in the butt! I know that better that everyone else! But she's also fiercely loyal and one of the kindest people I've ever met and she always gets the job done. She just needs the right motivation. Last time it was me and the others, now I think it has to be you."

Welkin frowned his eyebrows. "You're saying, I should go talk to her?"Lelianna blinked her eye approvingly.

"Ok, I'll go and I'm only doing this because she saved Alicia's life yesterday." Leliana waved him goodbye and turned her attention to the target dummies before her.

Welkin went around the camp asking if anyone had seen her and after a surprisingly long time someone told him that he spotted a strange looking woman in the infirmary. He went there hoping he'll get lucky and he did, he found Sinseer looking over Alicia's sleeping body. When he entered she turned to face him.

"Hey." She greeted him in a low voice.

"Hey." She greeted back at the same tone. "Where is Fina?"

"Who?! Oh! You mean the blondie. She went to take care some business and told me if I could stay and watch over the place while she's gone."

"I see. The thing is I came to apologize. I'm sorry if I was insensitive before; I didn't mean to sound like that." Welkin bowed his head slightly.

Sinseer shook her head and let out a muffled giggle. "Nah, don't! I already know I was kind of a jerk before. It has been so long since I had a good R&R time that I needed to let off some steam. I bet you 25 gold pieces that Leliana sent you to talk to me."

"Hmm... you'd be right, but I don't have any gold to give you."

"Booze is welcome too." She said with a smile.

"I'll see what I can do after the battle tomorrow…" He made a dramatic pause. "If we survive that is, the Imperial will most certainly sent the Valkyria out on the battlefield again. And who knows how many casualties will occur this time."

"If that happens, leave her to me. I may be the only one who can fight her head on….well, maybe not the only one" She said as she looked over at Alicia's side.

"I thought we cleared this up yesterday, no talking about Alicia's…true identity. You can still be wrong, you've said it yourself."

"True, I did, but the time I've spent alone here with her reinforces the possibility of her being a Valkyria."

"Look, we'll deal with this later! For now, we should focus on the battle tomorrow. It's going to be a rough day today, I'll have to explain everyone why you two will be joining us in the battlefield. It was already bad when I told them that you'd be joining the squad. "

Sinseer smiled nostalgically. "Yeah, I know what you mean. While we were journeying I had to resolve several disputes among my companions, it took months, before they started working properly as a team. I can only imagine what the presence of two strangers would cause in your team. I'll try to keep out of trouble."

"Thank you." Welkin said as he ever so slightly bowed his head. "Ah! Now that I remembered! When it gets dark come by my tent, I will have your weapon ready."

"That's good to hear! At least, I won't have to seduce the people guarding it now in order to take my sword back!

"Hahah…that's a joke, right? You weren't seriously going to…" Welkin stopped mid-sentence when he realized that she was serious about it. " _Wow! That woman is scary!_ "

"Anyway, I will be using my sword and as for Leliana, I don't know, she seemed pretty excited with that rifle, she will probably ask you if she can carry one." Sinseer said.

"Seemed that way to me too. Now, would it be rude to ask you to leave me alone with Alicia for a few minutes?"

 _"Go ahead!"_ She gestured him with her hand as she moved towards the exit. "I'll stand outside in case the blondie comes again." She blinked her eye at him as she exited the tent's cover.

By the time nightfall had come and everyone went to sleep, Sinseer had managed to stay out of trouble, well most of it. She had a slight dispute with that silver haired girl with the pig tails whom she first saw when Welkin was dragging her along the camp the other day. She had another fight with some guys from other squads who made fun of her ears, but the biggest event of the day was her showdown with Rosie which would have ended badly if Largo, Zaka and Leliana hadn't stopped them.

* * *

 _Thus another chapter ends and the first battle is about to begin._

 _What do you think of the story so far?_

 _Write a review with your critique and FOLLOW the story for more content!_

 _This would be the last chapter for 2015 in both of my fanfics,_

 _I wish you everyone a happy New Year with health, creativity and plenty of opportunities._

 _Keep up being awesome !_


End file.
